Sophenior Rugrats
by awabblertoday
Summary: The rugrats are sophomores and seniors, and it is getting close to Christmas. 22 of 45


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ?  
I didn't really feel up to making a Christmassy thing today. It's just been tiring. To prove I love the rugrats and today was simply just not my day for this fandom, check the bottom for my favorite phrases in rugrats history. Not all mind you, just the ones I can remember for now.

Fandom: Rugrats Pairing(s): nothing main Words: 1,043 Warning(s): high school

Kimi is a total rebel and everyone knows not to mess with her. She, Angelica, Phil and Chuckie regularly come in late. Angelica is popular but is a bad kid. Chuckie is usually busy during break, and Phil only comes to class when he gets into trouble for skipping. Timmy, Harold, Angelica and Lil are the usual contributors to starting a class war. Dil, Savannah and Sean get so easily bored and often ask for permission to go to the bathroom, their locker or the library and often don't come back. Susie doesn't like it when people break her concentration in the hall. Savannah is likely to start a fight. As is Sean. Although, he is more likely to start dancing in the halls.

Tommy has a best girl friend Kimi, but she will never see him as anything more than a friend. They've known each other since they were in diapers. Savannah is dating Sean. He is a bad kid but he is also a jock. Savannah is as popular as Angelica, but she used to be a nobody. Phil has separated from his sister. He just moves around, not bringing much attention to himself. However, Lil has been given so many labels from princess to extremist. Lil's former best friend is Kimi, and her current best friend is Susie a girl who used to be a goody-two-shoes. Now, she isn't necessarily a rebel or a bad kid, but she isn't the best kid in class.

Harold is found sitting and grumbling a lot by himself, Timmy is aggressive and loud, Dil sees high school as one last freedom, and Chuckie sees high school as a living hell. This is the last week before finals, which makes it two weeks before winter break. Angelica, Susie, Savannah, Chuckie, Sean, Harold and Timmy are seniors. Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil are sophomores. Angelica, Tommy and Dil are having a get-together this Christmas. Today, they've decided to make it for their closest friends growing up as well, even though they don't really talk to each other much anymore. Tommy's invited Chuckie, who's invited Kimi. Dil's invited Lil, who's invited Phil. Lastly, Angelica's invited Susie. They are then divided into their grade homerooms.

"Angelica?"

The teacher calls her name for the fourth time. The girl in question has Cynthia brand headphones in her ears, listening to Emica's pop sensation replacement The Saltwaters. Angelica is also blowing bubbles and painting her nails. She looks annoyed as she glances up to the person of authority.

"I asked you to tell the class what I just said."

"You said Angelica."

The teacher purses his lips in a thin line and Angelica lets out an over-exaggerated groan. "Next semester we will begin economics. Why is economics important you might ask? side note: no one asked. Economics is important because it will show you all how societies use scarce resources to produce valuable commodities and distribute them among different people. You will be exploring these values when you apply for financial aid next year, or for some of you, when you're working the cash register at some dive in the sticks. I'm looking at you, Sean. And you too, Angelica. If you don't take out those earbuds and listen to me for a change. Angelica? Angelica, are you listening to me? Angelica, take those out and pay attention. Angelica?" She doesn't stop for a breath and she is still listening to her music and painting her nails. Finally, she looks up to her teacher, ignoring the gaping mouths of her classmates for her perfect verbatim. "For your information, I will be working at Cynthia Corp, since they made such a big comeback. Come the class reunion, I'll be CEO."

"Very well, Angelica." The teacher sputters. "But how do you suppose you will work at Cynthia Corp?"

"A, it's my mom's daughter company. And B, I know everything there is to know about Cynthia." She looks around at her classmates. "You can ask just about anyone here."

The teacher glances around at his twenty-one soon-to-be graduates. "And who is 'just about anyone'?"

She doesn't hesitate to answer. "Savannah, Chuckie, Timmy, Harold, Brianna, Paris, Olivia, Z, Pilar, Morty, Leah, Diane, Darryl, Justin, Sean, Fridge, Daniel, Spencer, and most of all Susie." She easily rattles off all but two of her classmates.

The teacher stares back with wide eyes at her blatancy. The aforementioned students nod their approval. The other boy in class is now staring at Angelica. His name is Matthew and the girl's name is Megan. They have been close friends since they were toddlers and they raise their hands at the same time. The teacher hopes they will drive the class away from Angelica's segments but he also knows those chances are slim to none.

Matthew talks first. "Angelica used to put her Cynthia doll in her lunch box."

"That was in preschool." Angelica pauses. "You were in my preschool?"

Matthew nods. Megan speaks then. "I've seen you at the park with Cynthia while we were growing up. I know all about you and Cynthia too."

"Huh. How 'bout that, Red?" Angelica addresses her teacher. "The entire graduating class can vouch for me working at Cynthia Corp. Ha."

In the sophomore class, all twelve students are voting for each other. The votes are finally in and the teacher smiles to the students before uncovering the first tin. "Okay, This is for Next Picasso. One for Dil, two for Dil, three for Dil. One for Trevor, two for Trevor. One for Wally. Four for Dil, three for Trevor. That's four for Dil, three for Trevor, one for Wally, and four votes left. One for Leslie, five for Dil, four for Trevor and one vote left. Your newest Picasso of the class: Dil!"

Dil jumps up and takes a marker from the board. He proceeds to draw a cat before taking the stand to draw the next superlative. "Cool. Best dressed. One, two for Leslie, one for Chelsea, one for Milton and three for Leslie. One for me cool, one for Lil and one for Todd. One for Rachel, one for Ty and four for Leslie. That's four Leslie, and one for Chelsea, Milton, me, Lil, Todd, Rachel and Ty. One left and it's Leslie for the win! Best Dressed!"

Trevor wins most likely to succeed, Lil wins next Einstein, Ty wins next Mozart, Rachel wins biggest flirt, and Tommy wins teacher's pet. Phil wins class clown, Kimi wins most reliable and Wally wins girl next door. Todd wins boy next door, Milton wins next Shakespeare, and Chelsea wins best hair. The sophomore superlatives are official.

Soon after it is break. All the students can roam about for twenty minutes before returning to their classrooms aside from the juniors who are in a meeting for their class rings and the freshmen who are at assembly. The McNulty boys Timmy, Todd and Ty are hanging out in the stairwell. Trevor and his girlfriend Paris are hanging out by the pool, just waving their feet in. Savannah, Leah, Diane, Brianna, Leslie, and Chelsea are touching up in the girl's locker room. Fridge, Morty, Darryl and Phil are bench pressing in the weight room. Lil, Wally, Pilar, Olivia and Spencer are sitting under a tree, just gossiping.

Harold, Dil, Z and Milton are working on their homework in the cafeteria. Chuckie and Daniel are tutoring Justin and Sean in the library. Rachel is in the chemistry lab and Kimi is hanging out in the detention room. Tommy has his video camera in one hand and a screwdriver in the other, catching it on tape of him loosening the screws in several windows and chairs around school. Lastly, Angelica and Susie are on the roof. They have remained best friends since they met when they were three, even though they thought of themselves as enemies or frenemies back then.

[][][][][ Sorry how this ended, but meh. Today I just didn't want to write. But Christmas is in there somewhere, so this is day 22. Also, thanks to my readers. And now, some of what I think are the really good phrases I remember from growing up with rugrats:  
"You dumb babies!" Angelica "A baby's gotta do what a baby's gotta do." Tommy "I don't think this is such a good idea, you guys." Chuckie "Kon flabbit!" Grandpa Lou "School is cancelled!" Stu; "Stu, you're 35 years old." Didi "I'm just a dinosaur, I don't know what I'm for, I like to stomp and ROAR, hey, I'm just a dinosaur!" Reptar "It's raining, it's pouring, the old man is boring, he went to bed and stayed in bed, and never went exploring!" Angelica "My country, tears of thee, sweet land of lizardry, a bee I sing, land all my father buys, land of my chillin' pies, for every mountain's eyes, let freedom riiiiiiiiiiing!" Angelica "Make her pay through the nose." Lil; "I put a penny up my nose once." Chuckie "One, seven, four, three, Angelica was mean to me, Nine, five, eight, two, don't let her sell drinks to you!" the babies on strike [I confess to watching that one back on Sunday]  
"Wait for me! I wanna be a reject too!" Angelica "Cause when I find out who took her, I'll mash 'em and crash 'em and smash 'em into a million blobs of applesauce!" Angelica, about Cynthia "I wish Tommy WAS a clown. Then we could feed him peanuts." Lil; "That's ELEPHANTS, Lil." Phil; "Oh, yeah." Lil "Let's all go to my Grandpa's room and see if it still smells funny!" Tommy "Say 'bye-bye, mommy.'" Charlotte; "Bye-bye, mommy." Jonathan "While stars above are burning bright, no villain can escape my might, whether morning noon, or dead of night, it's Captain Blasto, wrong or right!" Captain Blasto What was your favorite phrase from Rugrats? I think I've said enough. ? [][][][][]  



End file.
